storiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Slugling/Survival
To moja opowieść o survivalu pewnego chłopca i kilku przyjaciół. Rozdział Pierwszy Gdzie ja jestem? Matt obudził się na gorącym piasku, w głowie mu dzwoniło, jedyne co słyszał to ptaki i szum fal. Wstał i rozejrzał się. Doszedł do wniosku, że jest na wyspie. Po pozycji Słońca na niebie można było wywnioskować, że jest około południa. - Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?! - krzyknął. Próbował sobie przypomnieć jak tu trafił, lecz pamiętał tylko żeglugę na jakimś statku, pamiętał sztorm, rozpaczliwą ucieczkę przed falami i...rozbicie się statku o mielizny. Tylko jak on trafił na ten statek? Tego nie wiedział. Postanowił znaleźć sobie jakąś kryjówkę. Idąc w głąb wyspy, znalazł krzak dzikich jagód. Zebrał je i ruszył dalej. W pewnym momencie nadział sobie stopę na kamień. Rzucił kilkunastoma przekleństwami i usiadł na kamieniu, by odpocząć. Jagody włożył do kieszeni, ostrożnie sprawdzając, czy nie jest dziurawa. Zaczął myśleć. Jak on się tu znalazł, i jakim cudem dostał się na ten statek? Gorliwe rozmyślanie przerwał mu skrzek tak głośny, że włosy absolutnie wszędzie stanęły mu dęba. Odgłos wydobywał się z ust grubego ptaka siedzącego na gałęzi drzewa. Matt się uspokoił, ale postanowił ruszyć dalej. Po długim, wyczerpującym brnięciu przez zarośla natrafił na mały wodospad, za którym znajdowała się jaskinia. Wszedł do niej, pełny strachu przed dzikim zwierzęciem. Na szczęście niczego tam nie było. Usiadł na kamieniu i usłyszał krzyk tego ptaka. Nagle, ku jego ogromnym zdziwieniu ktoś wszedł do jaskinii. Była to dziewczyna w wieku około 15-16 lat, wysoka i nienaturalnie chuda. Miała czerwone oczy. Matt od razu wziął najbliższy kamyk do ręki. - Kim jesteś?! - prawie krzyknął Matt. - Ej, spokojnie. Jestem Lisbeth. - Matt - bąknął Matthew. - Okej. Co robisz w tej jaskini? - spytała Lisbeth - Chronię się przed dzikimi zwierzętami - odrzekł Matt. - Mogę ja też? - Tak, w grupie raźniej - powiedział Matt. Wtem do jaskini wtargnął dzik. Rzucili się na niego, i po pewnym czasie dzik padł martwy. Na szczęście dla Matta i Lisbeth skończyło się to tylko na obiciach i siniakach. Matt oskórował dzika i powoli wyjmował mięso z obrzydzeniem. - Idę się rozejrzeć - powiedziała Lisbeth, po czym wyszła z jaskini. Matt zjadł kawałek mięsa i od razu wróciły mu siły. Rzucił szczątkami dzika w róg jaskini. Lisbeth wróciła z kupą patyków w rękach i położyła je na środku jaskini. Matt zabrał się do rozpalania ognia. Zaczynało się robić ciemno, więc stanowczym głosem rozkazał Lisbeth położyć się spać, bo musiała się wyspać by nie zasnąć podczas warty. Matthew przycupnął przy wyjściu z jaskini i wsłuchał się w odgłosy nocy. Zjadł mały kawałek mięsa i wyczulił zmysły. Po jakimś czasie nie wytrzymał. Odgłosy nocy były tak spokojne...zasnął. Rozdział Drugi Trudy wędrówki Matt leżał pod drzewem na polanie. Wszystko było jakby rozmazane. Rozejrzał się. Gdzie on jest...? Ach tak, jest w rodzinnej wiosce. Wstaje i podchodzi do słupa. Wiatr trzepocze kartką, która głosi "KAŻDY, KTO ZGŁOSI SIĘ DO PRACY W PORCIE OTRZYMA WIELKIE BOGACTWA". Matt zapisuje się na wędrówkę. Nie chce tego robić, ale coś go zmusza...wsiada na statek. W ułamek sekundy znaleźli się na otwartym morzu. Za nimi podążały wielkie fale. "Uciekamy" - darł się kapitan! Statek płynął teraz najszybciej, jak mógł. Po chwili fale się załamały, co oznaczało udaną ucieczkę. Załoga zaczęła z tego powodu ucztować. Radość była jednak przedwczesna. Kadłub statku został zmiażdżony przez mielizny. Kapitan podbiegł do Matta, krzyknął: "Jeśli przeżyję, będziesz mi winny 500 szylingów!" i wypchnął go za burtę... - Matt, wstawaj. Matt, wstawaj...! - krzyknęła Lisbeth. To był tylko sen. - Uff - powiedział Matt. - Co ci się stało? Darłeś się przez sen. Dobrze że się obudziłam, bo jużbyś nam coś do bazy zwabił. - Sorki. E...teraz ty pełnisz wartę. - Nie, robi się dzień, moja warta skończona, hehe. - Skończona, zanim się zaczęła...no nieźle. - Konsekwencje spania podczas warty - mruknęła Lisbeth i zjedli śniadanie. Wyruszyli w dalszą podróż. - Wiesz, jestem coraz bardziej przekonany że to nie jest wyspa - mruknął Matt - Każdy kontynent to wyspa - odrzekła Lisbeth i dalej już nie rozmawiali. Idąc, natrafili na małe jezioro. Zatrzymali się na około godzinę. Wykąpali się w jeziorze, odpoczęli, po czym poszli dalej. To co napotkali, jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło Matta w swoim przekonaniu, że nie jest to wyspa. Był to opuszczony dom w dość kiepskim stanie. Bez zastanowienia weszli tam. Dom nie był umeblowany, prócz włazu, który prowadził w dół drabinki. Zeszli po niej. Na dole była jaskinia. - Nie jestem pewien co do tej jaskini - rzekł Matt. - Aj chodź, bez gadania! - krzyknęła Lisbeth. Jej głos rozniósł się echem po ścianach. Szli wzdłuż tunelu, widząc jedynie dzięki światłu z podpalonego patyka Matta. Natrafili na dziurę w skale, obok której leżała wypalona już pochodnia. Weszli do dziury. Była tu skrzynia. - Otworzyć? - spytała Lisbeth. Nie zauważyła, że Matt dopadł się już do skrzyni i ją otworzył. W środku był miecz, kompas, wiadro i zegar z jedną wskazówką; tam gdzie powinno być 12, był księżyc w pełni, a tam gdzie 6 - słońce w nowiu. Pozostałych cyfer także nie było. - Dziwny jakiś ten zegar - powiedziała Lisbeth. Podzielili między siebie rzeczy w taki sposób - dla Matta wiadro i miecz, a dla Lisbeth kompas i zegar. W tej chwili Lisbeth pisknęła. Podchodził do nich człowiek z ciemnozieloną skórą. Nie miał prawej ręki. Zaatakował Lisbeth, lecz zdążył ją tylko drapnąć, bo Matt wbił mu miecz w gardło i przypadkiem wyrzucił tętnicę. Na środku pomieszczenia w którym byli Matt i Lisbeth była dziura. Wypełzały z niej te stworzenia. Ściana naprzeciwko zrobiona była z desek. Matt podbiegł do niej i wyciął w niej dziurę na tyle dużą, żeby można było się przez nią przecisnąć. Weszli do następnej części tunelu. Było to strome wejście do góry. Na samej górze widać było światło. Zaczęli się wspinać, bo z tyłu czekała ich tylko śmierć od tych istot. Wspięli się i zaczęli biec, patrząc za siebie. Nie zdążyli nawet odwrócić głów, a już lecieli w dół do wody. Wynurzyli się i wyszli na brzeg. Wtedy Matt osłupiał. Naprzeciwko nich stało miasto. Rozdział Trzeci To dopiero początek, cz. 1 - Miasto?! – krzyknęła Lisbeth. - HA! Mówiłem Ci, że to nie wyspa! – powiedział Matt szyderczym głosem. - Uwielbiasz mieć rację, prawda? - No – mruknął Matt i poszli w kierunku miasta. Kilka przekupek ogłaszało głośno swoje oferty, jeden rybak klął przy łowisku, bo nic mu nie brało. Matt i Lisbeth rozdzielili się i obiegali miasteczko w poszukiwaniu pracy, nie mieli bowiem grosza przy duszy. Po żmudnych poszukiwaniach Matt zatrudnił się jako rybak, a Lisbeth – jako tkaczka. Praca była ciężka, zwłaszcza u Matta, ale była tego warta, bo po tygodniu pracy mieli już po 100 kinah*. Kupili trochę prowiantu, Matt kupił miecz dwuręczny, Lisbeth katanę – zostało im razem 20 kinah. Właściciel małej korwety podszedł do nich. - Szukacie wyzwań? Chcielibyście przeżyć przygodę? – spytał. - Tak! – powiedzieli Matt i Lisbeth. - Więc zapraszam na moją korwetę! Płyniemy na ekspedycję! – rzekł mężczyzna zachęcająco. - Miałem niemiłe przeżycie związane z morzem, ale…Okej! – powiedział Matt. - Ja jestem gotowa – powiedziała Lisbeth. - Wyruszamy jutro o świcie – powiedział właściciel – Och, ale gdzie moje maniery? Nawet się nie przedstawiłem! Nazywam się Krzysztof Kolumb. A wy? - Matthew. - Lisbeth. - Okej, więc do zobaczenia! – powiedział Krzysztof, odchodząc. Matt i Lisbeth od razu weszli na pokład statku. Było tam kilka osób, jednak szczególnie w oczy rzuciły im się trzy osoby – zapytali o nazwiska. Byli to: Vaoru Raizen, Elza Rodriguez i Bartek Isnigir. Otrzymali klucze do swoich kajut i położyli się spać. * Kinah - waluta w krainie, w której dzieje się opowieść. Przepraszam że taki krótki, ale nie miałem weny :/ Następny rozdział będzie dłuższy, obiecuję :) Rozdział Czwarty To dopiero początek, cz. 2 Matt nie mógł zasnąć. Miał złe przeczucia co do tego statku. Postanowił wstać i rozejrzeć się po kajucie. W jednej z szafek leżała ciemnoczerwona, gruba książka w twardej oprawie. Spisu treści nie było, ale były tu listy niesamowitych stworzeń – wróżek,ogrów, Tursinów, Dukaki… Matt pomyślał: „Nie wiem, czy to są wyobrażenia, czy może prawda, ale zabiorę ją ze sobą”, i włożył książkę do skórzanego plecaka, stanowiącego podstawowe wyposażenie członka ekspedycji Kolumba. Po kilku minutach leżenia zasnął. Cały czas słyszał kojące dźwięki szumu fal, światło z zachodzącego słońca powoli znikało. Matta obudził dźwięk trąbki. Zerwał się z łóżka, przebrał, a następnie wybiegł z kajuty i znalazł się na pokładzie. Wszyscy ustawili się w rzędzie, naprzeciwko nich Kolumb. - No dobra, sprawdzimy kto zaspał – mruknął Kolumb. Powymieniał kilka nazwisk. Dotarł do Matta. - Matthew Hope? – mruknął znów Kolumb. - Jestem – powiedział Matt energicznie. - Lisbeth Misumi – mruknął Kolumb. - Jestem – powiedziała Lisbeth, podzielając “Jes” od “tem” donośnym ziewnięciem. Matt rozejrzał się i osłupiał. Byli na otwartym morzu! - Vaoru Raizen? - Jestem. - Bartek „Bartix” Isnigir? - Obecny. - Elsa Rodriguez? - JESTEM! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. Kolumb wymienił jeszcze kilka nazwisk. Po jakimś czasie wyszli na ląd. Podzielili się na grupy A, w której byli: Mark Colton, Adam Walrein i Sam Stern, B, w której byli: Matthew, Lisbeth, Bartek Isnigir, Vaoru Raizen i wreszcie Elsa Rodriguez. W C byli natomiast czterej bracia Piece’owie: Henry, Tom, Victor i Robert. Gdy Matt i jego grupa zeszli na ląd, przedstawili się sobie nawzajem. Brnąc w las napotkali stado dzików. - Będziemy mieli co jeść, jak się zgubimy – mruknął Bartix. Zaatakowali stado dzików, jednak część z nich uciekła. Ogółem zabili sześć dzików. - Pamiętajcie, że najpóźniej jutro o świcie musimy wrócić na statek, inaczej odpłyną bez nas – rzekł Matt. - Wiecie w ogóle jak te wyspy się nazywają? – spytała Elsa. - Wyspy Tursin, bo według legendy są tu obozy Tursinów. – powiedział Vaoru. - A co to Tursini? - spytała Elsa. - Taki gatunek orka - powiedział Matt Matt czuł, że drużyna współpracowała. Szli dalej, i w końcu przysiedli, by odpocząć. Rozmawiali i planowali. Rozprawiali tak ponad kilka godzin, aż wreszcie wszyscy zasnęli. Pierwszy obudził się Matt. Zerwał się z dużego głazu, na którym spał, i popatrzył na Słońce. Było już południe. Z zegarka Lisbeth wywnioskował, że Kolumb odpłynął ponad półtoraj godziny temu. Osłupiał. Zaczął miotać dookoła przekleństwami, aż wszyscy się obudzili. - Ej, co ci jest?! – spytał Vaoru. - KOLUMB NAM ZWIAŁ, DO CHOLERY! – wydarł się Matt. - Co?! – krzyknęła Lisbeth. - Czyli tu utknęliśmy? – spytała Elsa. - Na to wygląda – mruknął Bartix - SZLAG! – krzyknął Matt i kopnął kamień. - Ej, spokój, na pewno musi tu być jakaś cywilizacja! – powiedział Vaoru. - Racja – mruknął Matt. Wyruszyli w drogę. Po długiej, wyczerpującej podróży natrafili na górę. Wspieli się do najbliższej jaskinii, gdzie usiedli i zjedli część mięsa z zabitych dzików. W tym momencie rozbrzmiał donośny dźwięk rogu. Matt wyjrzał i osłupiał. Przez drogę udeptaną przez zwierzęta szły ciemnoczerwone, brązowowłose umięśnione postury… Matt postanowił zajrzeć do księgi. Przeglądając ilustracje, znalazł jedną odpowiadającą rysopisowi. Byli to Tursini. P.S. Do Śluza: Sorki że Cię nie dodałem, ale nie podałeś mi informacji o sobie. P.S. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział był wystarczająco długi. Wiem, że moje umiejętności pisania porażają (Bo są straszne, nie zaprzeczycie mi!), ale ja po prostu nie umiem pisać i już :/ Rozdział Piąty To dopiero początek, cz. 3 - Co to jest?! - krzyknęła Elsa. - Tursini - mruknął Matt. - Może przeczekajmy aż... - zaczęła Lisbeth, ale nie skończyła, bo Matt zbiegał już w dół zbocza prosto na Tursinów. Reszta drużyny niechętnie wzięła z niego przykład. Matt podbiegł do jednego Tursina i wbił mu miecz w gardło, odskoczył, rzucił się na następnego, jednak ten nie był tak łatwy. Z łatwością, jak gdyby nigdy nic, odpierał jego uderzenia. - Co jest?! - krzyknął Matt. Tursin przemówił coś w niezrozumiałym języku, po czym zaatakował górnym zamachem. Matt sparował jego uderzenie, z ledwością później wstając. Matt z furią atakował, jednak Tursin odbijał jego ataki jakby walka była dla niego zabawą. Nagle przeszedł z obrony do natarcia, zmuszając Matthewa do rozpaczliwej obrony. Przyparł Matta do drzewa, a wtedy za plecami Tursina eksplodowało jasnofioletowe światło. Tursin padł martwy. Matt rozejrzał się, kto lub co mogło wykonać zaklęcie o TAKIEJ mocy. Spojrzał w górę. Na szczycie wysokiego pagórza stał pewien mag w czerwonej szacie. - To on rzucił zaklęcie! - krzyknął Bartix. - Zejdź do nas! - krzyknął Matt. Jednak mag nie zareagował na ich wołania, odwrócił się i zniknął im z pola widzenia. Tursini już nie żyli, a emocje drużyny nadal osiągały zenitu. Wszyscy ciężko dyszeli. - Było...hyh...nieźle! - powiedział Matt dziarsko, dysząc. - Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz...hyh...prawie zginęliśmy! Przez CIEBIE! - warknęła Lisbeth. - Oj dobra, nie marudź. Słońce zaszło, przenocujmy tutaj. - To napewno dobry pomysł? - spytał Vaoru. - Tak i wcielamy go w życie. - oświadczył dobitnie Matt. Drużyna weszła wycieńczona do największego namiotu. Naprzeciwko drzwi stał kominek. Były tu tylko dwa łóżka, które błyskawicznie zajęły Elsa i Lisbeth. Matt, Vaoru i Bartix rozłożyli więc śpiwory, a Matt spostrzegł, że namiot wydawał się większy w środku niż na zewnątrz. Z głową przepełnioną takimi myślami poszedł spać. Obudził się w tym samym miejscu, co zasnął. Wstał bardzo cicho, bo wszyscy jeszcze spali, i wyszedł. Świtało, był okropny ziąb. Postanowił potrenować, by się rozgrzać. Poćwiczył kilka wymyślonych przez niego sekwencji - Wir Miecza, Latające Ostrze i inne. Trenował tak głośno przez długi czas, aż w końcu obudził Vaoru. - Przestań tak hałasować... - mruknął, wychodząc z namiotu. - Pobudzisz nas wszystkich - dodał po chwili. - No dobrze - odpowiedział Matt. Zajrzał na zegarek Lisbeth - był poranek. - Idę na zwiady - oświadczył do Vaoru'a. - W porządku - odrzekł Vaoru. Matt chodził dookoła obozu w dużym promieniu, cicho trenując. Zimno doprowadzało go do takiej skrajności, że myślał że zamarznie. Zziębnięty, wrócił do obozu. Ku jego zdziwieniu nikt nie spał. Matt przysiadł przy płonącym ognisku i ogrzewał się jego żarem. Wziął resztkę chleba ze swojego plecaka i przez moment trzymał ją nad ogniem. Gdy ją zabrał, była cała zarumieniona od żaru. Smakowała lepiej niż zwykły chleb. Najedzeni postanowili, że zatrzymają się tu na dłuższy czas. Bartix wyszedł z namiotu i rozdał wszystkim wędki. Wtedy ich rozmowy przerwał donośny krzyk. Biegł na nich oddział Tursinów. Wszyscy poderwali się do walki. Rozdział Szósty Porwanie Stado Tursinów biegło prosto na nich. Gdy już mieli się zderzyć, rozległ się przeraźliwy ryk, a Tursini uciekli w popłochu. - Co to było ? - spytał Bartix. - Ty mi to powiedz - mruknął Matt. Gdy już ochłonęli, Lisbeth i Vaoru poszli na polowanie, a Matt, Bartix i Elsa zostali sami. Bartix przygotowywał ognisko, Elsa trenowała strzelanie z łuku, a Matt przysiadł na kamieniu i zagłębił się w lekturze dziennika. Wertując kartki, natrafił na bardzo interesującą dla niego stronę. Opisywała ona Obserwatora - według książki był to cień, który objawia się w wieku od 12 do 23 lat, z największą częstotliwością w 16 roku życia. Gdy zauważy swoich wrogów naturalnych, to znaczy Tursinów, Reptilianów i Goblinów, wydaje bardzo głośny ryk. Matt zamknął książkę i włożył do plecaka. W tym momencie przez głowę przeszła mu przerażająca myśl - wszyscy w drużynie mają szesnaście lat. W tym momencie przypomniały mu się wszystkie szczegóły zdarzeń przed wypłynięciem w morze. Mieszkał na Wyspie Próby Wody, popłynął w morze w poszukiwaniu wielkich bogactw. Statek uciekł przed falami, lecz pochopne świętowania przerodziły się w modlitwy o przebaczenie do Ilmatera*, gdyż statek rozbijał się o mielizny. Przez zamknięte oczy Matt dostrzegł zarys twarzy sternika proszącego o to, by jego syn przeżył...sternika o imieniu Christopher Hope. Łzy naszły mu do oczu, gdy pomyślał, że ciało jego ojca gnije teraz na dnie oceanu. Pochwycił siekierę do ręki i poszedł w głąb lasu. - Gdzie idziesz? - spytała Elsa. - Y...P...po drewno - skłamał Matt. Tak naprawdę nie było potrzeby iść po drewno, bowiem niedaleko ogniska leżał stos szczap. Idąc śladem zwierzyny, natrafił na Tursina zwiadowcę. Schował się za drzewem, a gdy zwiadowca nie patrzył, Matt wbił mu siekierę w plecy. Tursin jęknął z bólu, po czym padł martwy. Po kilku sekundach zrobiła się pod nim kałuża krwi. Matt wydobył z jego sakiewki kilkanaście kinah i mapę Dentrii, lokalnego regionu. Obejmował on Wyspy Wschodu i Zachodu Słońca, Wyspy Próby Wody, Sarpan, Alzację i... Wyspy Tursinów. Matt zadowolony zrulował mapę i włożył do tuby na zwoje. Matt rzucił okiem na zegarek Lisbeth, który zostawiła, gdy szła na polowanie. Było po południu wrócił do obozu, wszedł do namiotu i przysiadł na krześle. Zagłębił się w lekturze dziennika. Opisywał on takie stwory, których Matt nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak na przykład szkielet, ćmoważki, lilioróżyczki...Było tego mnóstwo. Nawet przepisy na dania takie jak marynowany ćmozaur, kotlet z Tursina i kilkadziesiąt innych. W końcu otworzył książkę na stronie o nadziewanym udzie Tursina i przygotował potrzebne składniki. Szczęśliwie było ich wokół mnóstwo, jak np. nefryt. Przygotował danie i podał. - Smaczne, ale trochę przesoliłem - mruknął Matt. Za sól służył mu nektar z nefrytu, niezwykle słona substancja. - Mhm - mruknęła Elsa. - Mi tam smakuje - powiedział Bartix. Gdy zjedli, Matt przysiadł na brzegu wody, by powdychać świeże powietrze. Wziął nić pająka i obwiązał na długim kiju. na końcu nici zaczepił zakrzywiony odłamek stali z ostrza topora bojowego Tursina, na odłamek wbił kawałek twardego już chleba i zarzucił nowo powstałą wędkę. Zastanawiał się, co jest z jego ojcem. Przeżył, czy może jego ciało leży teraz na dnie oceanu? Rozmyślania przerwało mu mocne szarpnięcie wędki. Złapał za nią kurczowo i zaczął ciągnąć do tyłu. Wyciągnął rybę, która uderzyła z głuchym tąpnięciem o drzewo i wylądowała w rękach Matta. Była martwa. Matt w ten sam sposób złowił kolejne trzy ryby i wrócił z nimi do obozu. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, a Matt był już zmęczony, podobnie jak Elsa i Bartix. - Gdzie oni są? - spytał Matt Elsę, która obserwowała okolicę z siedząc na wysokiej gałęzi drzewa. - Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedziała, gdy zgramoliła się na ziemię. Po dłuższym czasie Matt stwierdził, że Bartix także zniknął. Po chwili usłyszał krzyk Isnigira: thumb|400px|Mapa Dentrii - Porwali ich! - Co? Kto? Kogo? - spytał Matt Bartixa, gdy ten przybiegł do obozu zadyszany. - Mam żądanie okupu! Mamy tym burakom zapłacić 1500 kinah albo ich zabiją!! - odpowiedział Bartix. - Odbijamy ich o świcie - rozkazał Matt. - Napisali, że zabiją ich za trzy dni od przekazania listu - powiedziała Elsa, wyrwawszy kartkę Bartixowi. - No to się szykujemy. Jutro wyruszamy - mruknął Matt. * Ilmater - Paladyński bóg cierpienia i rozgrzeszenia. Rozdział Siódmy Wojna klanów, cz. 1 Następnego dnia Matt, Bartix i Elsa spakowali się i wyruszyli za śladami Vaoru i Lisbeth. Po pewnym czasie słońce mocniej przyświeciło, a Matt, Bartix i Elsa webrnęli w dzikie porosty dżunglowe. Wędrowali, wędrowali, aż w końcu natrafili na drogę. Postanowili jednak się zatrzymać i rozbić obóz, bo byli zmęczeni przedzieraniem się przez zarośla. Stanęli na zakręcie. Matt spostrzegł w krzakach schyloną postać, obserwującą dokładnie coś za zakrętem. Matt przyjrzał się tej postaci. Była chuda i trzymała w rękach łuk. Miała rozczochrane, czarne włosy. Był to mężczyzna. Matt zakradł się od tyłu do mężczyzny, a raczej chłopaka, i złapał go za szyję. Chłopak zrzucił Matta z siebie na ziemię. Wyciągnął nóż z kości i już miał wbić go w głowę Matta, gdy jęknął z bólu, nóż wypadł mu z dłoni i upadł tuż obok Matta. Ten chwycił go, wstał i ustawił się w pozycji obronnej. Jego uwagę przyciągnęło lewę ramię chłopaka - była w nie wbita strzała. Elsa celowała w chłopaka z łuku, a Bartix był gotowy do niego podbiec i wbić miecz. - Dosyć... poddaję... się... - powiedział chłopak, jęcząc z bólu. - Kim jesteś i czego od nas chcesz?! - krzyknął Matt. - Przeprosiny przyjęte i przecież to ty mnie zaatakowałeś! - odwarknął chłopak. - Yyy...No dobra. No to kim jesteś?! - Jason. Jason Brody - mruknął chłopak i podniósł się z ziemi. Wyjął sobie strzałę z ramienia i wbił w drzewo. - Czemu się przyglądałeś? - spytał Matt. - Handlowi - odpowiedział Jason, tamując krwotok z ramienia jakimiś liśćmi. - Między...? - Między Tursinami a kupcami z Lac-Dun i Dun-Lac. - A kto to jest? - spytała Elsa. - To dwa klany, które są dowodzone przez braci, którzy się nienawidzą. Od lat trwa między nimi wojna - oznajmił Jason. - A jaki mają z tym związek Tursini? - spytał Bartix. - Sprzedają Lac-Dun i Dun-Lac niewolników - powiedział Jason z obrzydzeniem. Pokazał im miejsce wymiany. Matt dostrzegł dwa wozy. Na jeden z nich wchodził Vaoru, a na drugi - Lisbeth! - Za mną! - zawołał Matt. Bartix, Elsa, i ku jego zdziwieniu, także Jason, pobiegli za nim. Jason i Matt zaatakowali wóz z Lisbeth, a Elsa i Bartix - z Vaoru. Zniszczyli zamknięcie i wyprowadzili ich z wozów. Dun-Lac i Lac-Dun otoczyli ich. - Oddajcie nam niewolników! - krzyknął bardzo niskim głosem jeden z żołnierzy. - Oni należą do nas! - powiedział drugi żołnierz do pierwszego. Wszyscy ustawili się w dwa szeregi i zaatakowali się nawzajem. Matt, Elsa, Bartix, Vaoru i Lisbeth wparowali do zbrojowni. Tam, oparte o ścianę, leżały: katana Lisbeth i noże Vaoru. Vaoru i Lisbeth wzięli swój oręż i cała drużyna wybiegła na zewnątrz, gdzie spostrzegli Jasona kradnącego konia. - Bywajcie! - krzyknął z drugiego końca pola bitwy i zniknął w dżungli, wjeżdżając w nią na szaroburym koniu. - Koniokrad - mruknął Matt ze śmiechem. Na brzegu spostrzegli statek, na którym mieli zostać przewiezieni niewolnicy. Pokład był pusty. Wparowali na statek, postawili żagle i wypłynęli. Po jakimś czasie klany spostrzegły się, że jeden z ich statków ucieka. Ci z Lac-Dun zaczęli się śmiać, patrząc na bezsensownie wygrażających Mattowi i reszcie pięściami członków Dun-Lac. Po jakimś czasie bitwa między klanami znów rozgorzała, ale oni już tego nie widzieli, tylko cieszyli się wygodną podróżą na wytrzymałym statku. Wtem z kajuty kapitana wyskoczył...kapitan. Rozejrzał się po holu i spostrzegł drużynę. - Sthraże! - krzyczał gardłowym głosem kapitan. - Jesteśmy na morzu - syknął Matt - A ty jesteś naszym zakładnikiem - warknął do kapitana. Rozdział Ósmy Wojna klanów, cz.2 Sterując statkiem, Matt rozkoszował się podróżą na morzu i szumem fal. Ogarnęło go błogie uczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego nie czuł od tak dawna. W pewnym momencie przypomniał sobie o mapie. Wyciągnął tubę na zwoje i wyciągnął mapę. Była mocno zwinięta w rulon, więc wyprostowanie jej zajęło Mattowi trochę czasu. Obliczył, że jutro powinni przybić do Wyspy Zachodu Słońca. Ucieszył się, zwinął mapę i wsadził do tuby. Tubę włożył do plecaka i zajął się sterowaniem. Na pokład wyszedł Vaoru. - Chodź na obiad, jest kurczak – rzucił. Wtedy Matt przypomniał sobie, jaki jest głodny. Brzuch mu ścisnęło i zbiegł na obiad. Zapach kurczaka jeszcze bardziej napełnił go głodem. Rzucił się do resztek kurczaka i włożył w twarz. Cała drużyna popatrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami. - Co chcecie? – spytał z pełnymi ustami, a malutkie kawałki kurczaka wypadły na podłogę. Przełknął i powtórzył pytanie. - Nieważne – powiedziała Lisbeth ze śmiechem. Wtem dobiegł ich czyiś krzyk. Matt wybiegł na pokład i wyjrzał za sterburtę. Na koślawo i naprędce zbudowanej tratwie płynął Jason ze swoim koniem i rzucał okrzyki takie jak „Wyjrzyjcie!” czy „A ja sam, samiutki sam, na kłodach obok łajby”. Matt parsknął śmiechem. - Jak wejdziesz z koniem na pokład? – krzyknął do Jasona. - Zrzućcie mi kładkę, a nie gadajcie – fuknął Jason. Matt zrzucił dużą, dębową dechę przez miejsce na wejście. Jason wspiął się po niej, ale koń został na tratwie. - A z nim co zrobimy? – spytał Matt. - Mam pomysł – powiedział Jason. Zarzucił linę na tratwę. Matt zauważył w oddali tonący już atol. - Tam! – krzyknął, wskazując na niego. Jason zaciągnął tam tratwę. Wysunęli kładkę koniowi, a ten wszedł, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Gdy stanął już na pokładzie, schowali kładkę a koń położył się do snu. W tym momencie Matthew poczuł ostry ból w prawym ramieniu. Błyskawicznie się obrócił – była w nim strzała. Spostrzegł także z tyłu dwa statki Dun-Lac z wieloma łucznikami na pokładzie. Matt wyrwał sobie strzałę z ramienia i jęknął z bólu, który przeszył jego ramię. - Elsa! Jason! Łuki! – wydarł się Matt. Statki klanu znalazły się teraz po obu stronach statku. Wysunęli kładkę i wparowali na pokład. - Abordaż! – krzyknął Matt ostrzegawczym tonem. Jason wycofał się i zastrzelił z łuku wojownika Dun-Lac. Lisbeth przebiła kataną członka klanu. Dun-Lac było jednak za dużo i walka skończyła się błyskawicznie – cała drużyna została schwytana. Zabrano im bronie a statek zawrócił na Wyspy Tursin. Matt został uderzony w głowę i utracił przytomność. Rozdział Dziewiąty Furia Dunerdosa Ocknął się na czymś, co przypominało liście i drobne gałązki. Widział jak przez mgłę, ale czuł, że jest do czegoś przywiązany rękami, a stopy ma ze sobą związane grubym sznurem. Wyostrzył wzrok i zauważył że jest tu wraz z wszystkimi członkami drużyny i że są w jakiejś dżungli. - Witamy w świecie żywych, śpiąca królewno - mruknął Jason. Wszyscy byli przywiązani do niespotykanie długiego, dębowego pala i otoczeni przez członków klanu Dun-Lac. - Gdzie-gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytał Matt nieprzytomnym głosem. Z tłumu Dun-Lac wyszedł człowiek ubrany w metalową zbroję w szkarłatnej pelerynie. Odchrząknął znacząco i nabrał głębokiego oddechu. - W PIEKLE! - krzyknął. Jego głos rozniósł się echem po dżungli. - Spokojnie, człowieku. O co Tobie chodzi? - spytał Vaoru. - Hmmm...nie wiem. Może o to że UKRADLIŚCIE MI DWA STATKI?! - gdzieś w oddali kilka ptaków zerwało się z gałęzi i odleciało - Ymm...to dość mocny argument - powiedział Matt - Sprzedanie was może się wiązać z ryzykiem waszej ucieczki... - mężczyzna zaczął się zastanawiać. - W ogóle jak się nazywasz? - spytała Elsa. - To nie wasza sprawa - rzekł, machając na nich ręką. - Dunerdos - rzekł po chwili. Jason parsknął śmiechem. - Jakiś PROBLEM?! - zakrzyknął Dunerdos. Jeden z Dun-Lac przysunął włócznię do gardła Jasona. Ten złapał ją w zęby i przeciął swoją linę. Zerwał się na nogi, nadepnął na nogę członka klanu. Ten ryknął z bólu. Jason wyrwał mu włócznię i porozcinał wszystkim więzy. Podczas gdy drużyna uciekała, Jason torował im drogę jednocześnie chroniąc ich przed atakami Dun-Lac. - Łapać go! ŁAPAĆ! - krzyczał za nimi Dunerdos. Cała drużyna wbiegła do obozu Dun-Lac. - Zostanę tu, wy idźcie po swoją broń! - krzyknął Jason, strzelając do przeciwników - Ale... - zaczął Matt - IDŹ! - uciął krótko Jason. Wszyscy rozbiegli się po obozowisku w poszukiwaniu zbrojowni. Matt wpadł przez okno do jakiegoś domu z drzwiami zabitymi deskami. Jedyne co tu leżało to niedźwiedzia skóra i rozklekotana prycz. Wyskoczył przez okno i usłyszał krzyk Vaoru. Pobiegł do niego i zobaczył, że Vaoru znalazł zbrojownię. Oboje szybko wzięli swoją broń. - Ja idę pomóc Jasonowi - powiedział Vaoru - ty zostań tutaj i zawołaj resztę - i odbiegł, zanim Matt zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Spostrzegł Elsę więc zaczął rozpaczliwie machać rękami. - Tutaj! - krzyczał. Elsa podbiegła do niego. - Co jest? - spytała. - Zbrojownia, ty tu zostań i zawołaj resztę, ja idę pomóc Jasonowi i Vaoru - krzyknął Matt i pobiegł do nich. Gdy znalazł się już przy Vaoru, schował się za pudłem. - Jak sytuacja? - spytał. - Przydałaby się pomoc, Jason jest ranny! - krzyknął Vaoru. - Chłopaki...Jeśli nie dam rady przeżyć... - zaczął Jason. - Dasz radę! - powiedział Matt. - ...pokażcie to mojej byłej. - Jason wystawił środkowy palec prawej ręki. Obaj parsknęli śmiechem. Radość nie trwała długo, bo przez pudło przeskoczył Dunerdos i zaatakował Matta. Ten rozpaczliwie unikał. Dunerdos został postrzelony przez Vaoru, ryknął z bólu i wskoczył w krzaki. Jak przez mgłę usłyszeli krzyk Lisbeth: "Uciekamy!" I natychmiast, po wzięciu Jasona na ramię, wbiegli na wyświechtany, stary kuter rybacki. Natychmiast Matt i Vaoru dopadli się do wioseł i odsunęli się na bezpieczny dystans od wyspy. Zaczęli wiosłować najmocniej jak potrafili, gdy usłyszeli włócznie uderzające w kadłub kutra. Wyspa zaczęła coraz bardziej się oddalać. Po okresie czasu, który Mattowi wydawał się wiecznością, wyspa zniknęła im z oczu i zaczął zapadać zmierzch. Po tym, jak upewnili się że nie są ścigani przez klan, zeszli pod pokład i natychmiast padli na śpiwory. Wszyscy posnęli, wyczerpani walką. Rozdział Dziesiąty Wieża Magów Obudził się. Leżał na śpiworze. Leniwie złożył swój śpiwór i usiadł na twardych deskach. Przetarł oczy i wyostrzył wzrok. Tak, nadal jest na statku. Udało im się! Powstrzymując się od skoczenia z radości wyszedł na pokład. Dookoła morze przesycone światłem słonecznym odbijającym się od jego tafli. Elsa i Jason patrolujący pokład, Vaoru i Bartix zarzucający sieci, Lisbeth na stanowsku sternika, resztki prowiantu, rozklekotany kuter i smak morza - to wszystko co teraz miał. Mimo tego czuł rozsadzające go od środka szczęście - udało im się uciec, są wolni jak ptaki...Matt wyjął mapę Dentrii ze swojej tuby by spojrzeć na nią jeszcze raz. Pochłaniał ją wzrokiem, jak gdyby był to ogromny skarb. W tej podróży była jednak luka która na pozór niegroźna była poważnym ubytkiem w planie Matta. Do Wysp Zachodu Słońca mieli dotrzeć za trzy dni a prowiantu starczyło tylko na jeden dzień. Dodatkowo po drodze nie ma żadnego miejsca na bazę wypadową, a i koń Jasona wyczuwał niebezpieczeństwo. - Słuchajcie, ludzie - powiedział mocnym, stanowczym głosem po chwili. Drużyna zwróciła ku niemu twarze. - Musimy zejść na dół. Do wioseł - dodał, bo Lisbeth popatrzyła na niego pytająco. - Po co? - spytał Vaoru. - Mamy mało prowiantu, więc trzeba jak najszybciej dostać się na stały ląd. - Nie słyszeliście? Do wioseł! - krzyknął dziarsko Jason i razem z nim, Vaoru i Bartixem Matt zszedł do wioseł. Usiedli i zaczęli mocno wiosłować. Pracowali przez kilka godzin, gdy nagle Elsa zbiegła na dół. - Wyspa! - krzyknęła. Matt zerwał się na nogi i sycząc z bólu i rozcierając obolałe ramiona wybiegł na pokład. Rzeczywiście, w oczach rosła im zbliżająca się powoli malutka wyspa z usytowaną na niej wysoką wieżą z czerwonej cegły. Mattowi od razu przyszła na myśl podobna wieża, w której jego matka studiowała magię trzeciego stopnia. I nagle błysnęła mu w głowie myśl: Może to jest podobna wieża? - Dobra, Lisbeth, ustaw nas sterburtą do wyspy - powiedział Matt. Lisbeth wbiegła za ster. W miarę jak wyspa się zbliżała Matt zauważał coraz więcej szczegółów. - Teraz! - powiedział donośnym głosem. Lisbeth szybko zareagowała i obróciła sterem tak, że statek znalazł się prawą stroną do wyspy. Jason i Bartix porwali kładkę i rzucili ją na ląd. Zeszli po niej ostrożnie (Jason zjechał na siedząco). Cichym krokiem podeszli do wieży. Matt rzucił okiem przez okno - było to coś w rodzaju recepcji. Stało tam biurko. Matt szarpnął za klamkę i pchnął je. Z ciemności dobiegł ich głos: - Rzućcie broń, agresorzy!!! Rozdział Jedenasty Wielki Przedwieczny Stał przed nimi mężczyzna średniego wzrostu z zarostem na twarzy, w brązowej bluzie z naciągniętą cięciwą łuku. Matt aż zezował, by ujrzeć strzałę znajdującą się centrymetr od jego twarzy. - Yyy...Pomocy? - przemówił Matt piskliwym głosem. - Ach tam, nie bądź panienką... - Jason wypchnął mężczyźnie łuk z rąk. Ten upadł z nieprzyjemnym trzaskiem na podłogę. Jason natarł na nieznajomego z pięścią. Przeciwnik z łatwością uniknął. Jason powtórzył atak jeszcze raz, jednak akcja potoczyła się tak samo. Nieznajomy nadepnął Jasonowi na nogę i pchnął go na podłogę. - Ktoś jeszcze chce do niego dołączyć? - warknął chłopak. - Dobra, dosyć tego! - powiedział Matt i wyciągnął miecz - Czego od nas chcesz?! - krzyknął. - To pytanie raczej ja powinienem zadać tobie. - mruknął nieznajomy. - Jak to? - Bo to wy rozwaliliście mi drzwi i wasz KOLEGA chciał mnie bezskutecznie pobić?! - No w sumie racja - szepnął Vaoru. - No wiem... - zaczął Matt. - Kim wy w ogóle jesteście, co? - spytał nieznajomy. Drużyna przedstawiła się. - Jason....Jason Brody... - mruknął Jason, nadal leżący na posadzce. - Dobrze. Z reguły nie wyjawiam nikomu swojego nazwiska, ale dobrze. Jestem Kyron. Kyron Turner. - Okej - powiedział Matt, pomagając Jasonowi wstać. Matt rozejrzał się. Było to dość ciasne pomieszczenie z recepcją i spiralnymi schodami prowadzącymi do góry. Na ścianie wisiały różnorakie półki z księgami. Na biurku recepcji stała gablotka z zielonym, bardzo jasno świecącym kamieniem. Kamień był idealną kulą. - Świeci coraz mocniej od tygodnia...Koniec jest blisko - mruknął zaniepokojony Kyron patrząc na kulę. A wtedy wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Na zewnątrz utworzyła się wielka fala wody. Kula zaczęła trząść się i wyleciała z hukiem z wieży. Zderzyła się z wodą i... wyparowała. Drużyna wyszła z wieży. W tym momencie z wody wynurzyło się humanoidalne cielsko o kolorze zgniłozielonym. - Kto śmie budzić Cthulhu, Wielkiego Przedwiecznego?! - krzyknęło bardzo głośnym, acz niskim głosem. Matt wskazał na Kyrona. - Tak czy siak, niniejszym obejmuję władzę nad tą kulką pyłu w bezkresie moich gigantoplanet! - krzyknął Przedwieczny i ciosem pięści zmiażdżył wieżę. - Muszę znaleźć jakieś źródło energii... - mruknął Cthulhu bardzo cicho jak na swoje rozmiary. Matt spostrzegł małą łódkę na horyzoncie. Po jakimś czasie łódź dopłynęła do wyspy. Był w niej...ojciec Matta. Chłopak powstrzymując się od krzyku radości stanął obok ojca. - Cześć synek - mruknął Christopher Hope. - Dobra, zawijajcie się stąd, szybko! - Matt nie wsiadł na statek. Ten odpłynął na bezpieczną odległość. - Próbujecie mi uciec?? - spytał Cthulhu z zażenowaniem. - Ej! Walcz z kimś swoich rozmiarów! - krzyknął Matt. Cthulhu zaśmiał się i zaczął się kurczyć, aż zmniejszył się do rozmiarów Christophera. - Może być? - zapytał. Christopher niespodziewanie znalazł się za Przedwiecznym i przebił go mieczem. Matt przebił Cthulhu z przodu. Przedwieczny zdążył jednak dokonać desperackiego czynu. Zbierając całą pozostałą mu moc Cthulhu otworzył przejście do sfer Demonicznych. Ojciec i syn wyjęli miecze z ciała Przedwiecznego i w geście wściekłości wrzucili go do portalu, z którego wylewały się ohydnie poskręcane demony. Nastąpiła eksplozja światła. Kiedy światło znikło, po demonach nie było już śladu, a portal został zamknięty. Na jego miejscu unosił się w powietrzu dysk z litego kamienia. W środku znajdowało się zamrożone ciało Wielkiego Przedwiecznego, uchwycone w chwili agonii, w chwili bólu - uchwycone na całą wieczność. TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ, CYPEL VERTERONU Matt stał na swoim nowym statku kupionym za pieniądze ojca. Drużyna już nie istniała, choć w głębi Matt nadal miał nadzieję na połączenie. Smutny odwrócił się. Pięć metrów od niego stał jego własny ojciec. Podszedł pewnym, stanowczym krokiem. - Planujesz jeszcze jakąś misję? - spytał. - Tia. DZIĘKUJĘ WSZYSTKIM ZA CZYTANIE TEGO CZEGOŚ TAM NA GÓRZE Pomysł Slugling Realizacja Slugling Wystąpili Lisbeth - Karune Kodoku Vaoru - Raixo Kyron Turner - SeriousGranade Jason Brody - Cubersubzero Elsa - Liliana Auditore da Firenze Bartix - Treszer XD SPECJALNE PODZIĘKOWANIA Dla wszystkich, którzy wystąpili Dla wszystkich którzy czytali, '' ''I dla tych, co życie mi dali. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Survival